The present invention relates to a road void search radar system mounted on a vehicle and designed to search for, e.g., a void under the ground.
As is known, after road construction is performed, the road is reliably restored by filling holes with sand to leave no void under the ground. If, however, such construction is carelessly performed, a void may be formed under the ground because of a change in state with a lapse of time. As a result, for example, the road collapses or sinks posing a hazard. Under the circumstances, various methods have been proposed to search for a void under the ground.
In a conventional search apparatus, however, since an antenna portion is designed to be pushed by hand, its low traveling speed disturbs traffic. In addition, the safety of an operator cannot be ensured.
Furthermore, since the conventional apparatus analyzes the state of a road and records data at the same time, the traveling speed of the vehicle is limited by the data processing. Moreover, since the apparatus transmits waves all the time, the amount of data is excessively increased. Such an increase in data amount is a factor that interferes with real-time processing.